POW WOW FOR START'S OF Skimeister
=Pow Wow FOR START'S OF SKIMEISTER= ---- Dane identyfikacyjne ---- ---- Rodowód skrócony ---- pełny Copyright: S.Kietzmann & B.Neuhaus ---- ---- Galeria - Thanks to ImageShack for Free Image Hosting http://web.archive.org/web/20050524175611/http://imageshack.us/img/imageshack.png ---- Based on an article that appeared in Newf Tide written by Erminio Avanzi I remember the first time I entered the ring in America, presenting Ch. Pow Wow For Starts of Skimeister. It was 1993 at Batavia with the judge Mrs. Michelle Billings. I think that the greatest satisfaction that a handler can obtain is winning Best of Breed at the National Specialty, especially when he is also the breeder and owner of the dog. When no other European-bred dog has ever won the Specialty, you can imagine the joy. At only 15 months, Fred obtained BOB at the prestigious Monte Carlo International Dog Show and quickly became multichampion. Last year, he won the open class at the National in the USA, Denmark and Switzerland, and the year before that Best Male at the National in Italy. This year, Fred had just finished his American championship with Kimberly Kentopp. Lisa (the "Mom" of Fred in America), Kimberly and I decided to move him to the Champion class, where there was also Billy (Ch. Main Tickle DarkKnight, select). Kimberly entered the ring with Billy and I with Fred. At the first cut, four dogs remained, including Billy and Fred. We succeeded through all the other cuts and then came the final moment when the Judge Donald Booxbaum turned to Fred and said, "Best of Breed." As someone has already written, "Fred was moved up to play with the big boys, and play he did!" All this was possible because there were those who believed in me from the beginning, others who gave me support and company when it was necessary to increase the forces to defend my actions which I thought were right for this beautiful breed. I cannot name everyone but I would like to thank in particular Barbara Gallicchio, my veterinarian and a judge of Newfoundlands, among other breeds, who in the beginning gave me a point of reference, patient, sincere and loyal, where I was able to learn and appreciate the Newfoundland, not only from the outside but also the problems that are carried from inside; Debbie and Dwight for having given me Ally and Dilly without whom I would probably not be here writing this article; Ruth for having encouraged me to enter that ring in Batavia and for having entrusted me with perhaps her most precious Newfs, Zippora and Salome; Lisa and Dave, where one page would not be enough to tell everything that they have done and are still doing for my Newfs, and finally Kimberly, for having brought so much success to my Newfs, not only in America but also in Europe (Billy, BOB at the 1997 National in Denmark). To stand up for what I believe without regrets for whatever I felt, said or wrote is one of my firm beliefs. Good luck, beautiful Newfoundland breed. Wystawy Wystawy 2006 ---- Pow Wow, FOR START'S OF SKIMEISTER